Because You Live
by Sofisofas
Summary: SongFic RonHermione Há qualquer coisa nela que o atrai, há qualquer coisa nele que a faz sorrir... Mas eles são apenas amigos, até ao momento em que ele percebe o que sente por ela..


**Because You Live**

Com o pergaminho à espera, Ron olhava vidrado através da janela para as gotas de chuva que caíam, pesadas, fazendo-o pensar. Hermione mordia a pena levemente, tentando lembrar-se da tradução correcta para uma determinada runa, especialmente complicada. A Sala Comum havia caído num profundo silêncio, adormecendo as chamas da lareira, fazendo sono aos cadeirões e levando os dois Gryffindors a perderem-se no tempo.

- Ei, Ron... – chamou Hermione docemente fazendo-o sair, levemente, daquele mundo perdido na sua mente e construído por gotas de água que facilmente se destroem.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

(Olhando para a chuva com o coração pesado

É o fim do mundo na minha cabeça

Então a tua voz traz-me de volta, como um despertador

Eu tenho andando à procura da resposta

Algures

Eu não consegui ver que estava mesmo aqui

Mas eu sei o que eu não sabia)

- 'Mione... – respondeu, olhando para a jovem morena à sua frente.

- Em que pensas?

- Penso... Oh Hermione! Eu estraguei tudo... Não sei como me meteram na equipa... – desabafou largando a pena.

- Ron! – chamou a jovem levantando-se rapidamente. – Por favor, Ron, controla-te! Se te colocaram na equipa por alguma razão foi!

- Sim, porque o Harry é o capitão! – resmungou choroso.

- Ron, por favor... – pediu Hermione passando-lhe a mão pelo braço num gesto reconfortante.

Ronald levantou a cabeça, lentamente, desviando o olhar da rapariga para que esta não visse as lágrimas que caíam, silenciosas, dos seus olhos azuis. Voltou a mirar as gotas de chuva que, lá fora, quebravam a luminosidade daquela noite em que as estrelas brilhavam mais fortemente do que ele alguma vez havia visto.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

(Porque tu vives e respiras

Porque me fazes acreditar em mim mesmo quando ninguém pode ajudar

Porque tu vives, rapariga

O meu mundo tem o dobro das estrelas do céu)

Naquela tarde, antes mesmo da chuva começar a molha-los e ensopar os terrenos de Hogwarts, Ron tivera treino de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Hermione fora com ele, sorrindo-lhe encorajadoramente. Ron sabia que ela não gostava de Quidditch, sabia que ela tinha, no colo, um livro aberto, o qual lia enquanto ruivo treinava, mas gostava de saber que ela estava ali, no frio, apenas para o apoiar.

Os Slytherin, nessa tarde, assistiram ao treino, a fim de gozarem com os encarnados, chamando-lhes nomes e distraindo-os. Hermione tentara avisar Ron para que este não ligasse, mas o jovem não conseguira. No momento em que Draco abrira a boca para imitar o som que, supostamente, Ron fazia cada vez que falhava uma quaffle, o ruivo começara a falhar. As suas orelhas haviam ficado da cor do equipamento, a face ardia-lhe de tão quente que se encontrava, as mãos suavam-lhe e a vassoura escorregava-lhe entre elas, bem como as quaffles que a equipa lançava.

Já o sol se estava a pôr no horizonte, disfarçando finalmente a cor da pele de Ron, na qual nem as sardas se notavam, quando a chuva que ameaçara o treino toda a tarde, começou a cair, lentamente.

Hermione saltara do seu lugar, guardando o livro no bolso do manto e, correra rapidamente na direcção de Ron que já estava a descer, triste, limpando as lágrimas de raiva do rosto.

- Vamos embora, 'Mione... – pediu, passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

Hermione corou, apercebendo-se do braço de Ron sobre sim, mas não reclamou, gostava de o sentir ali.

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

(Está tudo bem, eu sobrevivo, estou vivo de novo

Porque tu passas por entre todas as tempestades

O que é a vida, para que é usada se estás a desperdiçar tempo

Estou tão contente por ter encontrado um anjo

Alguém

Que está lá quando as minhas esperanças desaparecem

Quero voar, olhando nos teus olhos)

- Obrigado por estares aqui... – agradeceu ele quando entraram no castelo, encharcados e ainda abraçados.

- Estou aqui sempre que precisares, Ron.

O ruivo sorriu. Hermione era a sua melhor amiga mas, naquele momento, ele sentia mais do que isso.

- Vamos para cima... – pediu num murmúrio a rapariga.– Vamos mudar de roupa e secarmo-nos, ou ainda nos constipamos...

Ron concordou, encaminhando-se abraçado à morena pelas escadarias.

- Sabes, Ron, devias acreditar mais naquilo que consegues fazer do que no que os outros pensam... – disse-lhe a jovem quando subiam as escadas do terceiro andar, passando-lhe o braço pela cintura. – Já te vi a jogar. Jogas muito bem!

- Eu... Obrigado... – agradeceu com as orelhas vermelhas. – É, realmente, muito simpático da tua parte dizer isso.

- Oh, deixa-te de coisas, Ron! É verdade!

O ruivo sorriu, apertando contra si o corpo de Hermione, num abraço.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

(Porque tu vives e respiras

Porque tu me fazes acreditar em mim mesmo quando ninguém pode ajudar

Porque tu vives, rapariga

O meu mundo tem o dobro das estrelas do céu

Porque tu vives, eu vivo)

- Porque te esforças tanto? – perguntou ela, baixinho, enquanto espalhavam os trabalhos de casa sobre uma mesa.

- Porque quero provar que consigo... – respondeu num murmúrio quase surdo, abafado pela barulhenta Sala Comum.

- Provar a quem?

"Provar a quem?" Aí estava a questão... Era à família? Não... Eles não veriam os seus jogos... Ao Harry? Não... Ele já o havia visto a jogar... Aos seus colegas? Também não, havia descoberto, graças à afirmação de Hermione, que afinal não era de eles que ele precisava de aprovação... Seria... Seria dela?...

Acabou por não responder, abrindo o livro de poções e começando a olhar para a lista de ingredientes de uma poção que nunca havia, sequer, estudado.

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

(Porque tu vives há uma razão para que

Eu continue quando perco uma batalha

Quero dar o que sempre me deste)

Haviam caído em silêncio logo após esta pergunta. Era uma pergunta demasiado profunda para ter resposta no barulho da Sala Comum.

Agora que a sala estava vazia, que a chuva martelava as janelas num compasso certo e a distância entre os dois não era mais que dois palmos, Ron sabia estar na hora de lhe contar.

- Sabes... 'Mione... – começou atrapalhado. As palavras fugiam-lhe por sentir a respiração da jovem na sua pele, arrepiando-o e fazendo a sua barriga mover-se de forma estranha, tal como o coração. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o coração que, tinha a certeza de que Hermione podia ouvir, tentava romper-lhe o peito com uma força que ele nunca sentira. - A pergunta que me fizeste quando aqui chegámos...

- Sim... – incentivou a morena aproximando-se ainda mais.

- A resposta... Eu sei a resposta...

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

(Porque tu vives e respiras

Porque me fazes acreditar em mim mesmo quando ninguém pode ajudar

Porque tu vives, rapariga

O meu mundo tem tudo o que eu preciso para sobreviver)

Embora ele não visse, Hermione sorriu, sabia qual era a resposta. Queria acima de tudo, ouvi-la, queria dizer-lhe o que sentia.

- A resposta... – virou a cara, enfrentando os olhos cor de mel de Hermione. Enfeitiçado pelos olhos da jovem, inspirado pelo seu sorriso, continuou. – A resposta... É por ti que eu o faço...

Fechou os olhos e chegou-se um pouco para a frente, encontrando os lábios de Hermione, perdendo-se no beijo porque ansiava há muito tempo.

Because you live, I live, I live

(Porque tu vives, eu vivo, eu vivo)

**N/A: **Duas fics num dia! \o\ Há dias de inspiração, não haja dúvida... Como eu havia prometido, esta fic é dedicada à minha amiga Monik que, ama a música e que me fez apaixonar por ela!

A música é Because You Live do Jesse McCartney.

Esta é a minha primeira fic R/H, mas eu acho que ficou fofa! D

Reviews please! (Nunca é de mais relembrar... )

Kiss


End file.
